Lucky 7
|affltion = World Government |first = ???}} Lucky 7 (ラッキー七 Rakkī Nana) is a unique location found in the One Piece world, as it seems to be a ship, a civilized location, and something of an island all in one. As such, like Thriller Bark, Lucky 7 is an odd location, in that it doesn't stay in one place for too long. It's best described as a "nomadic town" by those who know of it. Aside from its fame as an oddity on the open seas, Lucky 7 is a ship that primarily consists of gambling casinos and hotels built on top of it. As a result of this necessity to house so many people and support a large number of buildings, it's one of the larger known ships seen thus far; only being slightly smaller than Thriller Bark by at least five miles. Due to a need for proper funding, Lucky 7 affiliates itself with the World Government, and so it's mainly protected from outside threats by that very affiliation. Therefore, Lucky 7 not only gains much needed shelter from pirates and other criminals, but it also gets enough money to support the gambling houses found aboard it. It's unique situation, and its many casinos and hotels make Lucky 7 a rather famous location in the One Piece world, as a few people have either off-handedly mentioned it once, or even expressed a desire to visit it one day. Lucky 7 was the scene of an incident involving The Jolly Pirates, when they invaded the government-sanctioned ship in order to retrieve Hanuman from slave traders who had kidnapped him and planned to showcase him at Lucky 7 for profit. This resulted in increasing The Jolly Pirates' infamy, making them much more of a threat to the World Government than before (as the government considered the invasion, collateral damage and defeat of Commander Chance to be an act of rebellion against its authority.) Appearance and Features Notable Personnel Given the nature of Lucky 7, in that it's both an island dedicated to entertaining large masses of people through gambling, live shows and other activities, and that it's still under the control and protection of the World Government, the location hosts two sets of personnel. One includes ordinary citizens who go about life performing their jobs, such as card dealers and hotel managers. The other set of personnel are the official Marine branch located on the ship; Marine branch #777, also known as the Lucky Streak Division. These Marines serve as the personal guardians of Lucky 7, and as such, deter criminal activity from the location and arrest anyone deemed an outlaw. Their placement aboard Lucky 7 was an intentional choice made by the World Government itself, which is actually strategically sound, given it allows for total surveillance and Marine presence without shipping Marines to and from the island whenever a crisis were to occur. The Lucky Streak Division played the role as the main antagonists for the Hanuman Arc in One Dream, alongside the slave traders whom kidnapped Hanuman to begin with. Citizens Lucky Streak Division History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia *Lucky 7's name is a bit of a pun on the number seven's association with good luck, as well as the fact that luck heavily determines who wins and who loses at gambling. *Lucky 7 was inspired by the real life location of the Las Vegas strip, which is a famous hot spot for gambling, among other frivolous activities. External links Las Vegas Strip - Wikipedia article about the Las Vegas strip, which was the inspirational basis for Lucky 7 World Government - One Piece Wiki article about the World Government, which Lucky 7 is aligned with Site Navigation Category:Ships Category:Location Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream